Shinjyu Sentai Go-Tamers
Shinjyu Sentai Go-Tamers (True Beast Squadron Go-Tamers) is the 42th season of the Super Sentai franchise. Synopsis: Go-Tamers: Kenyu Nishimaki/Red Tamer: The leader of the Go-Tamers, an young 10-year old orphan boy who determind to know of what happens to his parents. Than, he become the leader of the Go-Tamers when he learn that Killertron kills his parents and make him a orphan which he vow to average his parents' death. He is a little bit hyperactive, a little bit weak-minded, and a little bit curious. But, he is really brave, he's ready for anything what Killertron hit him and his team. Shuichi Uchishima/Yellow Tamer: The second-in-command of the Go-Tamers, Kazuto Horimura/Brown Tamer: The muscle of the Go-Tamers, Nobuyuki Ono/Blue Tamer: The brains of the Go-Tamers, Ayahi Fukumoto/Crimson Tamer: The "big sister" of the Go-Tamers, Ryouta Hoshirashi/Orange Tamer: The new member of the Go-Tamers, Anri Hoshirashi/Navy Tamer: The second new member of the Go-Tamers and Ryouta's sister, Allies: God Tamer - An god-like Go-Tamer who help out the Go-Tamers when Killertron unleashed an deadly virus which would kills all human being in 51 hour. Than, he sacrifices himself to saves the Go-Tamers as he uses the last of his powers to cure everyone on Earth from the virus. Villains (Killertron): Killer - The supreme leader of Killertron, he's ruthless, shameless, cruel, heartless, deadly, dangerous, and pure evil! he was the one who killed Kenyu's parents and make him a orphan when he was infant, he don't care of how many monsters he sent when they get destroy while fighting the Go-Tamers, he's will never rust until he destroy the Go-Tamers and possibly destroy or take over Earth. Lieutenant Itami - The second-in-command of Killertron, he's hungry for power and sometimes has poor speech skills. He wield a sword where he sometimes get in fight with Kenyu. Hakai - The brute of Killertron who is also know as the "Brutal Destruction Claw of Killer", despite of him having incredible awesome firepower, he totally dimwitted where he can sometimes make mistakes, he is Killer's most trusted bodyguard. Kirenia - The "femme fatale" of Killertron, beautiful, cunning, and deadliest, she is the brain where she study of how the Go-Tamers work together by senting her spy cameras and even giving upgrades to the monsters. Akuyaku - Killer's son who is more cruel, deadly, and dangerous than his father! he vow to be the supreme leader of Killertron and also dating Kirenia where he see her as his queen. Killer Monsters - The Sentai monsters of the series. They are based on machines, vehicles, youkais, and weapons in ABC order. Arsenal: Tamerphones - phone-like morphers which the Go-Tamers uses its to transform, summons weapons, activate mecha, and other stuffs. Tamercycles - motorcycles of the Go-Tamers. * Tamer Buster - combine form of the Go-Tamers' weapons ** Tamer Crossbow ** Tamer Blasters ** Tamer Shield ** Tamer Axe ** Tamer Sword * Super Tamer Buster - combine form of the Tamer Buster with Tamer Arrow and Tamer Shooter. Tamer Arrow - Orange Tamer's weapon Tamer Shooter - Navy Tamer's weapon Tamer Armors - upgrade form of the Go-Tamers Mecha: Stark Tamer - Red Tamer's mecha Unicorn Tamer - Yellow Tamer's mecha Stego Tamer - Brown Tamer's mecha Falcon Tamer - Blue Tamer's mecha Tiger Tamer - Crimson Tamer's mecha * Tamer-Oh ** Cho Tamer-Oh - combine form of Tamer-Oh and Tamer Brawler *** Kyoryu Tamer-Oh - combine form of Tamer-Oh and Dino Tamer **** God Tamer-Oh - combine form of Tamer-Oh and Tamer God King Dragon Tamer - Orange Tamer's mecha Plesio Tamer - Navy Tamer's mecha Wolf Tamer - Orange and Navy Tamer's green mecha * Tamer Brawler ** Dino Tamer Brawler - combine form of Tamer Brawler and Dino Tamer Starfish Tamer - pink mecha, use as a boomerang Pegasus Tamer - white mecha, uses as a wing for Tamer-Oh or Tamer Brawler Tyranno Tamer - gold mecha, fused with both Stego Tamer and Plesio Tamer to become... * Dino Tamer - combine form of Tyranno Tamer, Stego Tamer, and Plesio Tamer Shin Tamer-Oh - combine form of Tamer-Oh, Tamer Brawler, Tyranno Tamer, Pegasus Tamer, and Starfish Tamer Raptor Tamer - God Tamer's black mecha Hawk Tamer - God Tamer's second silver mecha Elephant Tamer - God Tamer's third gray mecha Jaguar Tamer - God Tamer's fourth and final cyan mecha * Tamer God King Movies & Specials: Shinjyu Sentai Go-Tamer: The Movie: Shinjyu Sentai Go-Tamer vs. Kyuuranger: Tag-Team United!! Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu